The Decision
by dark angel kitten
Summary: Spike kidnaps Dawn and shoots her and she dies. Now Buffy makes a life-changing decision.


Chapter 1: Dawn Dies!  
  
"BUFFY!" Dawn screamed as fire quickly rose higher and higher. "BUFFY, HELP!!"   
  
Dawn was tied to a long, thick log which was driven deep in the ground. Spike had kidnaped her after what Buffy had said. The Slayer's gonna get a big surprise when she sees that I got this bloody chip outta my head. Spike thought hard about what Buffy (the Slayer) would do to get Dawn back. I'm gonna make her feel the pain!  
  
"I trusted you! Why are you doing this to me?" Dawn questioned Spike, "Why, Spike? I didn't do anything to you!"  
  
"Dawn, now that I got the bloody chip out of my head, I can hurt or even kill whoever I want! I can easily suck them dry. After all, I am a vampire! Haha! You wanna know why I started with you? Well, the Slayer! That's why! Your damn sister!" Spike answered with a mean tone of voice, "She was the best thing that ever happened to me! We slept together! And when someone finds out about us, she says it's over. But then when she feels sad and useless, she comes running to me and I'm sick of her bloody using me like that! So now, I got you, and I'm gonna make her feel the pain that I've had for so long!"  
  
Dawn was scared. She kept screaming out to Buffy. "BUFFY!! BUFFY!!  
HELP ME, PLEASE!!!!!"   
  
The flames around her were getting higher.....and closer.   
  
She can't hurt me now. Spike thought as he spread more gasoline around the blazing fire. Nope. She can't hurt me at all. Hehe! I can finally have a good drink again. Oh yeah! I'm gonna drain Buffy.....good 'til the last drop! Ha!  
  
Of coarse, Spike was SO wrong about Buffy not being able to hurt him. But of nowhere, Buffy and Willow (the witch) burst through the brick wall which Spike had brought Dawn behind to kill her.   
"Spike, what the hell are you doing with Dawn?" Buffy asked, "I think it's time that you get away from her."  
  
"Fine....but she's gonna die anyway! Haha!"  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Willow walked up to the flames and did a spell to make them turn to water. "Osiruss. Solono. Cahti." She said, and the flames turned to water and stood still.   
  
Then, Spike got out a gun and tried to shoot Buffy. Unfortunately, the bullet flew past Buffy and hit Dawn right in the chest! "AAAAAHHHHHHH"  
  
"Spike!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What the hell did you just do!!!!!????? I am so gonna kill you now!!!!" Buffy screamed at the bloody vampire, "You are gonna turn into dust.......TONIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then Buffy got out her stake while Willow got Dawn to a hospital. Buffy ran after Spike in rage! She pinned him on the gravel road and said to him sternly, "You are gonna die now, Spike.....so say good-bye to everything!"   
  
"You can't kill me...............I'm already dead!! Haha! I'm not afraid of you. Why? Cuz you don't have the guts to do it!"  
  
"Oh no? Just watch me!"  
  
And with that, Buffy took her stake, put it to his chest and said, "Bye-bye!" Then she pressed down hard and Spike was gone!  
  
Tears gradually slid down Buffy's rosy cheeks. She was upset about Dawn and afraid that she would die. She was also upset about Spike. She actually enjoyed what they did! Surprising enough, she loved him. She couldn't help but cry over it!   
  
"I have to stop this! It's no good to cry over it! It's done! He's finished. I gotta get to the hospital to see Dawn!" She ran as fast as she could to the hospital, hoping Dawn wouldn't die!   
  
When she got to the hospital, she discovered Willow sitting on a chair in the waiting room.......crying her eyes out. When she saw Buffy, she jumped up and said, "B-buffy, the d-doctor said that D-dawn might DIE!!!!!!!!!!! Oh Buffy! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! If I hadn't have left Dawn home alone when I went to the Magic Shop, none of this would have happened to her!"  
  
"This is NOT your fault, Willow! If only I had taken the shot! I should have!"   
  
"NO! Don't think that way, Buffy! It would have been worse that way!"  
  
While Willow and the Slayer were arguing, Dr. J. Hilsman came out to them and sadly said, "Are you Buffy Summers?"  
  
"Yes," Buffy replied, scared, "Why?"  
  
"Well," the doctor answered, "you had a sister named Dawn Summers, right?"  
  
"What do you mean "had"?" Buffy asked shaking, "Huh? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I'm very sorry to say that your sister didn't make it through the surgery. I'm sorry but Dawn is dead."  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


End file.
